island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Squiggles
Squiggles is a playful, fun-loving doctor and manager of the Care Center. Although she is often referred to as a nurse, she is actually a doctor, but she prefers to be called a nurse because it sounds more friendly. Appearance Squiggles has the appearance of an anthropomorphic squid with a rounded face, smooth gray skin and 20 dark gray tentacles with purple undersides. She wears a white wide dress that is very wide at the bottom and tapers off at her slim body. The dress itself is made of a material that feels like smooth cotton, but it is re-enforced by a layer of carboard-like material underneath. She can store several appliances under her dress. Her dress leaves her shoulders exposed and is tied the back. Her upper arms are exposed, and she wears big white gloves that reach up to her forearms. She has long, curly pink "hair" that feels like a stretchy rubber material, and her eyes are pink. She has a narrow, cat-like iris and a wide, wiggly mouth. She is most known for wearing her signature white nurse hat with a pink horizontal line at the top, and a red cross sign on it. Personality Squiggles is extraverted and talkative, and loves to be the center of attention. She enjoys flattery and emotional closeness because it helps mend her secretly shattered self-esteem. Squiggles loves joking and acting silly, and she is possibly one of the most kinky freaks, quick to jump into bed for a cuddle or even erotic playtime. Squiggles is a neat freak, and loves when everything looks tidy and orderly. She is also extremely annoyed with anyone who does not shower sufficiently or who look scruffy, enough to actually tell them in private. Squiggles has little in the way of social barriers, and whatever she says to best friends is rarely filtered.. even to the point of accidentally leaking embarrassing secrets about someone else. At face value, she seems to be totally untouchable by insults, and comes up with some hilarious and sharp comebacks. However, the truth is that she is actually extremely sensitive, and she chooses to bottle it up because she doesn't want to give her "foes" satisfaction of seeing her angry or hurt. She builds up a lot of cold fury, and is very passive aggressive when she feels she has been wronged. However, if someone she considers a friend hurts her feelings, she is quick to sadly tell them that she feels hurt, without bottling anything up. Squiggles is very forceful with her friendship; to her, there's no such thing as "in-between" - to her, they're either best friends, or total enemies. Someone who is hesitant to tell her anything about them can quickly end up on the wrong side of Squiggles, because quickly jumps to terrible conclusions when she is afraid or left in the dark about what someone is really thinking. Motives Squiggles is driven to fight her Emotional Insecurity, by being with friends who love her, and by prying embarrassing or humiliating secrets about others to help her on her quest to finally find peace with her inner self. She sees secrets as a currency, and the more someone trusts her with a secret of theirs, the more she will return the favour and tell them something stupid or less than flattering about herself.. or others. In addition, Squiggles also is motivated by helping her friends - when she feels like someone has helped her feel better about herself, she feels indebted and wants to do everything to help return the favour a thousand times over. However, the total opposite is also true, in that she is also motivated to ruin the lives of anyone who hurt her feelings and made her feel ashamed of herself. For example, she wants to pay back Happy a thousand times over for being insensitive to her when she confessed a secret to him. Hobbies * [[Cuddle clubs|'Cuddle clubs']]: Her most favourite hobby. She enjoys the emotional closeness of hugging others on sofas or beds in quiet areas, and she especially enjoys this because people tend to confess deeper secrets when they cuddling. She also loves cuddle clubs because they are a gateway to meeting new people for sexual encounters. * [[Individual Support|'Individual Support']]: As voluntary work, she provides psychological and emotional support Freaks who have been reported to have emotional problems. She enjoys this as it makes for some close friendships, and it allows her to have a reason to pry into people's personal lives. * Erotic play: Squiggles is very kinky, owing to the fact that even simply dragging her tentacles on the ground gets her aroused. * Internet spying: Squiggles has a whole online spy network where she tries to learn as much as possible about other freaks without asking them. She often tries to find which anonymous online identities her friends (and foes) go by. On rare occasions, Squiggles tempts Tangles to attempt to retrieve a piece of high-value information about others for her personal enjoyment, or to gain serious leverage over her foes to be able to blackmail them into a forced friendship. Pre-freak History Her Pre-freak history is still being researched. Post-freak History Her Post-freak history is still being researched. Reputation Faction reputation Character relations Her Character relations are still being researched. Abilities Her Abilities are still being researched.